oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
RuneScape:Customising your userpage
This page is here to help you customise your userpage! What to put on your userpage Well, pretty much anything you want! There are a few things you aren't allowed: *'Personal images.' Per the images and media policy, All images hosted on the wiki must be used in the main article namespace at least once. You cannot upload an image solely for use on your userpage. **You also shouldn't upload an image, add it to one article and your userpage, unless it complies with all the points of the policy and is superior to any existing image of the subject. **You're allowed to use images already on the wiki on your userpage as much as you want. **Personal images of your character can be hosted externally, but more on that later. *'Flaming and personal attacks.' Your userpage shouldn't be used to flame or personally attack any user per the user treatment policy. Consistently adding such material can result in a block. Additionally, formatting done to the userpage must not make it difficult to access system links found in the side bar, the header, or the footer. Anything else is fair game! Some userpage code All of the following assumes you are not using the . You can disable it by visiting , and unchecking Enable Rich Text Editing in the Editing tab (make sure you bypass your cache by following the instructions at the bottom of the page, or ). Backgrounds and borders Backgrounds and borders are created in two main ways: #Using the HTML tag . #Using tables. We will cover both here. Using the HTML tag Div tags follow the basic format as follows: ----page content here---- Explanation: ;Some examples Note that the results are a little crushed due to the table; copy the code to your userpage or the sandbox and preview to see it properly. Using tables Most of the time you can accomplish what you want with div. However sometimes you might want to use a table. Advantages of tables to div: *Each cell can have a different style *Can make positioning easier with use of colspan and rowspan Disadvantages *Can be unwieldy to some *Can get complex with lots of colspans and rowspans Basic code is as follows: Explanation: |This defines the end of the table. It is required. |} ;See also * *http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Help:Table ;Some examples Note that the results are a little crushed due to the table; copy the code to your userpage or the sandbox and preview to see it properly. | |- |black background, gold 5px inset border, purple text, second cell is red with white border, third cell on new row is blue, white text with 2 colspan | | |- |colspan="3"|more examples to come... |} Other useful HTML The following tags can be used on your userpage for the following effects: See also W3Schools HTML reference and W3Schools CSS reference Colours Colours can be defined by name (red), by hexadecimal (#FF0000) or RGB number (rgb(255,0,0). Note that the # for hex and the rgb, ( and , for RGB should be included. A list of colours can be found . See also W3Schools web colours list. Userboxes Userboxes are special designed specifically for use on userpages. They can be used to show many things, from your 2007scape username, guild membership, clans, skills, editing habits, and so on. There are many premade ones, and you can also make your own personalised ones. Premade userboxes A list of premade userboxes can be found here. ;Using premade userboxes Simply include the userbox's name between a set of curly brackets (AKA braces). For example, if you are a free player, you could use Template:Userbox/free player: : :Which gives you... : Some userboxes require an additional input, for example Template:Userbox/RS name, which displays your username: : :Which gives you... : or Template:Userbox/highest skill: : :Which gives you.... : ;Positioning Userboxes by default jump to the left of the page; you may not like that. You can align them more regularly using Template:Userboxes and Template:Userboxesend. To use these template, place before your userboxes, and after them. This is better explained by example: gives Notice the list of boxes on the right of the page → The userboxes header template can be customised further, instructions are on the page. Goals Goals can be used to show what you want to get, and how close you are to that. There are two main types: *Skill goals, using Template:Goal *Non-skill goals, using Template:SimpleGoal Skill goals These goals show how close you are to a specified level, based on your current level or experience. The base code is as follows: These are better explained by example: Non-skill goals Non-skill goals work in much the same way as skill goals. Here's the base code: Again, some examples: Other user templates There are many other templates you can use on your userpage to enhance it; a full list is here (not that some pages here belong to certain users). Here will be coverage of some of these templates. ;Template:Achieve This template adds a large table to your page with ticks or crosses to signify you've completed a milestone. Base code is: All inputs are either Yes or No. Example: Statistics Many users like to show their stats on their userpage. There are many ways to do this, here are some examples. ;Template:User stats One of the more popular options. The code is as follows: Example: }} }} An alternative to this is Template:User stats (f2p), which is the same input, but omits the members-only skills. ;Template:Skillbar The same syntax as User stats, but a different display - a horizontal bar. Code input is the same as above. Example: }} result: There are methods to automate the process of updating your stats; see below. Personal images As was discussed above, personal images purely for use on your userpage are not allowed to be uploaded to the wiki. However, this does not mean you can't show off your character on your userpage! To do this you can upload the image to an external image hosting site. External hosting You are free to upload images outside of the wiki by taking, editing and uploading your own images to an external hosting site. The two main hosting sites supported by this wiki are PhotoBucket and ImageShack. Uploading images is free to both - you can also create accounts to organise and keep track of your images for free, with generous upload limits. Once you upload an image, on the image description page there will be a Direct link to image - copy this and place it on your userpage where desired (do not link it), just like the Photo Booth images. You can also use these external images in userboxes and other templates; you aren't limited to just your 2007scape character. Subpages Sometimes, you want something in your userspace but not on your main userpage. This is where making comes in. There are three ways to make a subpage: *Edit a page and create a link to a non-existent page and press preview (e.g. put in User:Example/Quests for a Quests subpage (remember, its case sensitive), then click the link (it should take you straight to an edit box). *Type in the subpage you want into the search box to the left (e.g. type in User:Example/Quests), then click the Create this page link. *Go to and put your subpage as the title (e.g. User:Example/Cheese) and your content in the edit box. Usage of subpages You can use subpages for whatever you like, just like your base userpage. Some popular examples: *Personal sandboxes for code testing - as Project:Sandbox gets cleaned regularly. *Quest/Music logs - a list of all the quests/music and whether you have started/completed/unlocked them - you can use Template:Unstarted, Template:Started and Template:Done here. *Drop logs - as they are not allowed in articles, you can place them here to record and analyse them (try Template:Log Table) Updating your stats Now you have stats on your page, but you do not want to update them? Here's some methods to make updating them easier. Note: You have to have at least one skill in the hiscores to do this; having all skills ranked is preferable. Manual #Visit the hiscores lite for your character, at this URL: http://services.runescape.com/m=hiscore_oldschool/index_lite.ws?player=example where example is your display name (not username). #Copy the string of seemingly random numbers there on to a subpage of your userpage (e.g. User:Example/hsdata), and save the page. #To update the page, just visit the hiscores lite page again, copy and paste the string to your subpage and save. Note: Only the manual method works at the moment! Semi-automatic #Click here. #Set the parameters to what you want: #*ezHiscoresReminder - A number representing the reminder interval, in hours. If you would like for the reminder box to always appear, use 0. #*ezHiscoresPlayer - The name of your 2007scape player. This is surrounded in quotation marks. #*ezHiscoresPage - The Wiki page name of where your hiscore data is stored. This should always be a subpage of your user page (e.g. User:Example/hsdata). #Save the page (do not add a section header/title/summary). #Refresh your cache by following the instructions for your browser listed on the page. #Now, when you want to update your skill data click the update button in the bar when it appears. Further instructions for this method are here. Automatic Which is better? Manual, semi-automatic or automatic? So, its entirely up to you which you use. Using the data The string of numbers you have as a result of any of these methods is the rank, level and experience in each skill separated from each other by a comma and from the next skill by a space, in the order of the hiscores, followed by your activities ranks and scores. See also RuneScape Game Guide - Fansites - Can I access data from the Hiscores and publish it? This string isn't exactly pretty as is, so some users have created templates to make it more useful: * , the stats infobox with only a few parameters. * , the general way to bring up a skill (where string is the hiscores lite string (e.g. would be the string if your data is saved at User:Example/hsdata), skill is the skill's name (no abbreviations, also a few others for activities, see documentation), and type is the data you want output (0 is rank, 1 is level (default) and 2 is experience). An example of a successful input is |Herblore|1}} if your data is saved at User:Example/hsdata, the skill is Herblore, and you want the output to be the level. If you are not in the hiscores at all then the script won't work nor will AmauriceBot update; make sure you use your display name. If you are not in the hiscores for everything, then -1 will be output by ParseHiscoreData - you will need to keep that skill up to date manually. If you use the semi- or fully-automatic methods you can also return the time the data was last updated using }} (this returns day of month, full month name, fully year, i.e. today's format is . For other formats see MediaWiki's page on parser functions - #time). ;Example usage Note - No results given as User:Example/hsdata does not exist. Userbox: highest skill is Attack with current level |attack|1}}}} Goal: current experience to level 92 mining. |mining|2}} }} User stats table with Template:Parse user stats, and Template:Combat level to calculate the combat level. |Name=Example |Combat= |attack|1}} |Defence= |defence|1}} |Strength= |strength|1}} |Hitpoints= |hitpoints|1}} |Prayer= |prayer|1}} |Ranged= |ranged|1}} |Magic= |magic|1}} }} |Music=100 |Quest=50 }} RSS RuneScape feeds Currently, Jagex offers three RSS feeds for RuneScape on their website: * Recent News - http://services.runescape.com/m=news/latest_news.rss?oldschool=true * - http://services.runescape.com/m=devblog/rss.ws * - http://services.runescape.com/m=adventurers-log/rssfeed?searchName=[player name] How to add RSS feeds in a userpage This wiki has a feature to automatically display RSS feeds. Simply add the hyperlink to the RSS feed to a page to display the RSS feed. Okay, enough code, I want some more examples! Well, why not check out !